


Dia dos namorados por engano?

by psycho_akane



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_akane/pseuds/psycho_akane
Summary: Por algum motivo, nosso capitão preferido da Harasume resolve que quer passar o dia dos namorados na Terra. Fazendo o que? Nem Abuto sabe. Porém acaba se surpreendendo com isso. (Abuto x Kamui)
Relationships: Abuto/Kamui
Kudos: 2





	Dia dos namorados por engano?

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Kamui realmente se interessou de verdade pela Terra (o planetinha de homens fracos demais), e o motivo não tinha nada haver com suas causas naturais: o yato desejava simplesmente vivenciar um dos rituais mais tolos que haviam sido inventados naquele planeta: o dia dos namorados. Claro que a desculpa era sua irmã e uma tentativa de entendê-la como quase-terráquea, mas Abuto via além dele sabia que fora nada mais do que puro egoísmo que os levara até lá.

Pois bem, Abuto teria adorado intervir, mas aquele era o Capitão Kamui e as palavras vinham com: inconsequente que não respeita ordens e sempre fazendo loucuras que Abuto teria que consertar depois.

A visita à Terra começou pelo menos tranquila, e bem longe de onde sua irmã morava, o que provava a teoria do mais velho sobre o interesse ser especial pelo evento e não pela irmã.

Kamui prosseguia extremamente feliz pelas nas ruas de Edo, e, incrivelmente , sua grande questão era: que tipo e chocolate comprar.

Abuto, que o seguia, sempre surpreso com a falta de entendimento do chefe, simplesmente lhe expliocu:

\- Kamui, são as mulheres que dão chocolates aos homens.

\- Não ligo - respondeu com um sorriso. - Eu quero dar chocolate para quem eu quiser, por que não posso?

\- E por acaso você tem uma mulher especial em mente? - perguntou Abuto, curioso. Sempre acreditou que tudo o que tinha na cabeça de Kamui fosse luta e destruição.

\- Eu diria que sim - respondeu o capitão, enigmático.

Os dois caminharam por um tempo até que Kamui finalmente encontrasse algo que lhe agradava. Contente com o chocolate escolhido, que era, surpreendentemente, uma espada, ele quis seguir ao próximo passo:

\- Alguns dizem que no dia dos namorados as pessoas assistem filmes juntos.

\- Hm... Com seus amados - respondeu Abuto, percebendo que estava em terreno perigoso. Não podia dizer que não queria ficar com Kamui, mas não podia de modo algum confessar que adorava a ideia de que eles estavam juntos em um dia dos namorados terrestre.

\- E você é o mais próximo de meu amado, não é? É meu vice-capitão - respondeu Kamui, inocente ou quem sabe apenas tão inteligente que Abuto novamente ficou preso entre a cruz e a espada.

\- Se esse é o seu desejo, Capitão, acho que terei que aceitar - respondeu Abuto, formal, não desejando que nenhum sentimento transparecesse, mas novamente Kamui fez uma careta.

\- É dia dos namorados! - reclamou Kamui. - Festividade da terra onde duas pessoas devem ser felizes juntas então para com essa de capitã e me chame pelo primeiro nome.

Abuto engoliu em seco. Ele queria mesmo isso? Com certeza se arrependeria muito em breve, mas se era para ser assim...

\- Tudo bem, Kamui - respondeu o sub-capitão com ênfase. - Eu quero mesmo assistir ao filme.

Diante disso, Kamui vibrou e, com o chocolate ainda debaixo do braço puxou Kamui pela mão para a fila do cinema, onde finalmente a soltou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Se Abuto não o conhecesse muito bem (se é que conhecia) diria que Kamui estava flertando com ele. O que nem deveria ser possível porque além de ele ter certeza que Kamui gostava de mulheres, ele ainda era um yato e iria querer levar a raça em diante, não? Com outro homem... Suas esperanças pararam ali.

\- E então, o que vão assisti hoje? - perguntou a atendente quando finalmente chegou a vez deles.

\- Que tal algo super sangrento? - perguntou Kamui, alegre.

A moça, que estivera achando que eram um casal, apenas abaixou a cabeça e entregou ingressos dos filmes de terror mais violentos, dizendo: “Talvez esse possa te divertir”.

\- Obrigado! - acenou Kamui, deixado o pagamento com Abuto, que carregava sua carteira.

Foi então que a mulher perguntou:

\- Esse seu namorado... Ele é meio louco assim mesmo?

Abuto simplesmente riu.

\- Não sou namorado, só o subordinado que tem que ficar do lado dele. E você está certa. Ele é meio louco, mas eu gosto dele assim.

\- Gosta mesmo? - insistiu a mulher, fazendo-o pensar da outra forma. O que ele se proibia porque Kamui era Kamui e Kamui era um dos homens que salvariam a raça Yato... Kamui não era seu.

\- Gosto - respondeu afinal, simples, antes de seguir Kamui, que andava de um lado para o outro vendo os pôsteres. Parecia particularmente interessado no pôster do filme que iriam assistir, mas Abuto notou que seus olhos viajavam vez ou outra para o romance que Kamui jamais assistiria. A atitude em si foi estranha, mas ele achou melhor nem perguntar, se não seria briga na certa.

Seguiram para seus filmes e sentaram no fundo do cinema em um lugar que estava completamente vazio. Seria ótimo para evitar molecadas, mas Abuto jamais imaginaria que quando as luzes se apagassem, Kamui abriria o chocolate e lhe diria:

\- Você gostou, Abuto?

\- É... É claro que sim! Mas e quanto a pessoa para quem quer dar?

Kamui sorriu, malicioso, e cortou um pedaço da espada de chocolate, colocando entre os lábios, sem mastigar e olhando para o vice-capitão, que corou furiosamente, entendendo sem dúvidas o que Kamui sugeria. Seu coração queria cometer suicídio só de medo do que estava para acontecer, portanto ele simplesmente olhou para o capitão e perguntou:

\- Quer que eu pegue?

Kamui fez que sim.

\- Na sua boca?

Mais uma vez um sim.

\- Com a minha boca? perguntou finalmente, engolindo em seco.

Kamui sorriu. Ele havia acertado em cheio.

Abuto engoliu em seco, o filme continuava a passar no fundo e gritos de terror ecoavam, mas nada mais importava. Como havia tão pouca gente na sala, as atitudes deles sequer importavam para ninguém, então ele segurou a nuca de Kamui e uniu seus lábios rapidamente, usando os dentes para puxar o chocolate e experimentá-lo da maneira mais diferente que já comera qualquer coisa em sua vida.

\- O que achou? - perguntou Kamui, assistindo o rosto vermelho dele.

\- Eu... Foi bom - respondeu Abuto, totalmente fora de compostura, diferente de Kamui.

\- Então vamos mais um pouco - sorriu Kamui, malicioso, pegando outro pedaço de chocolate e colocando agora em sua língua, dentro de sua boca, que continuou aberta esperando por ele.

\- E-esse tipo de beijo...?!

Kamui só sorriu ainda mais e Abuto, irresistível, uniu os lábios dele com força, língua adentrando sua boca enquanto pegava o chocolate, mas ele mal fazia isso e Kamui estava batalhando com ele, como se quisesse que aquele beijo continuasse. Que fosse intenso.

Abuto foi finalmente o vencedor, mas quanto chocolate, era só uma mistura de derretido e saliva, que deveria ser nojento, mas que o estava começando a fazê-lo se sentir mais quente e gostar ainda mais das novas preferências do vice-capitão.

Quando o chocolate terminou, Abuto notou que as tentativas também pararam, mas Kamui fez como uma garota teria feito e abraçou seu braço seu deitou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto assistia o filme. Se Kamui de fato gostava disso, não, ele não gostava, mas por algum motivo, ele queria ser a namorada de Abuto. Talvez só por aquele dia, mas ele queria, portanto Abuto segurou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos, surpreendendo Kamui, mas fazendo-o sorrir.

Assim que as luzes se acenderam com o filme acabou, os dois se ajudaram a limpar a sujeira causada por chocolate e então voltaram pelas ruas de Edo, mas Kamui parecia ter um destino muito bem trajado em mente e Abuto apenas o seguiu em seus desejos repentinos. Ele teria, no entanto, parado quando chegaram a parte de Kabukicho que só tinha motéis.

\- Kamui, o que você...

\- Eu quero ir em um desses - disse Kamui, apontando para um com letreiro vermelho. - Parece que tem coisas interessantes lá como cama que massageia, banheira com hidromassagem e...

\- E quartos espelhados para as pessoas se verem fazendo sexo - disse Abuto, corando furiosamente.

\- E qual o problema? - perguntou Kamui, simples como sempre.

\- Qual o problema? Nós não...

Ele parou e continuou a olhar para Kamui que estava sério e o observava com a mesma sinceridade que fizera tantas vezes e que lhe mostrava que não era não brincadeira. Eles realmente iriam fazer aquele tipo de coisa.

\- T-tudo bem, se for o que você quer - respondeu Abuto, engolindo em seco.

\- Não é essa a resposta, Abuto - respondeu Kamui, cruzando os braços.

\- Eu quero - respondeu, trazendo o sorriso sincero ao rosto de Kamui.

Eles seguiram até o motel e alugaram um dos quartos que tinha uma cama vermelha, banheira com hidromassagem e várias outras coisas como espelhos para todos os lados.

Assim que chegaram no quarto, Kamui se espreguiçou e pensou em um banho, mas sua vontade era outra ele sabia que Abuto reconheceria isso.

\- Você me ludibriou o dia inteiro para me trazer aqui - disse Abuto, abraçando-o por trás e Kamui sentiu o corpo estremecer de desejo com o contato físico.7

\- Está totalmente certo - admitiu Kamui. - Mas eu queria ter um ótimo dia dos namorados.

\- E por que não escolheu outra pessoa? - suspirou Abuto, cansado.

\- Não há mais ninguém que eu queira além de você, Abuto - respondeu Kamui, sincero. - Agora vamos tirar essas roupas porque eu quero saber pela primeira vez o que é fazer sexo.

Abuto até riu. Tão sem cerimônias! Tirou suas próprias roupas enquanto Kamui tirava as dele e vendo quando ele estava completamente nu, o mais velho o levou a o centro da cama, colocou-se entre as pernas dele enquanto beijava sua boa de maneiras muito semelhantes que fizeram naquela cedo, descendo então pelo peito, lambendo devagar e beijando, tentando sentir o gosto ao máximo antes de continuar descendo, o objetivo sempre sendo a ereção que crescia nas pernas e Kamui.

Ele usou ainda as mãos para tocar e acariciar as diferentes partes do corpo de Kamui, mas finalmente tocou sua intimidade e fez isso apenas por alguns segundos, causando gemidos altos de Kamui, que começara a gemer em determinado momento, e que simplesmente gritou de prazer quando sentiu a boca de Abuto nele, toda habilidosa, movimentando-se e fazendo Kamui segurar os cabelos dele, segurando-se para não movimentar os quadris no que era a sensação mais maravilhosa que sentira na vida. Abuto era mesmo o melhor. Kamui sabia disso. Kamui sabia não só porque ouvira homens falando que saíram com ele, mas porque Abuto era Abuto e Kamui gostava dele. Por ele, Abuto seria para sempre seu.

Kamui finalmente chegou ao orgasmo e se liberou dentro da boca do mais velho, que sequer se importou e engoliu o conteúdo, limpando a boca em seguida daquele jeito sexy que deixou Kamui louco.

\- Me deixe fazer em você - disse ele finalmente.

\- O que? - exclamou Abuto, surpreso. - Não precisa fazer...

\- Eu quero - disse Kamui, aproximando-se e segurando-o com as mãos, massageando-o primeiramente como Abuto fizera com ele, mas então lambendo a ponta com timidez, causando um gemido que ele nunca vira em Abuto e que só se intensificou quando ele usou a boca com mais vontade, colocando-a em sua boca também movimentando-se. Abuto gemia desesperadamente seu nome e era até estranho ouvir como o nome dele saia de sua boca, mas Kamui só queria lhe fazer bem, não entender o que sentia.

Quando estava próximo ao clímax, Abuto fez Kamui se levantar e finalmente acabou manchando o corpo de ambos com a ejaculação, apesar de Kamui não ter se importado. O que ele perguntou foi:

\- Quando são outros homens, você também geme o nome deles assim?

Abuto travou, chocado, principalmente por descobrir que seu capitão sabia de suas escapadas, mas tomou ar e finalmente respondeu com muita sinceridade:

\- Não.

\- Então por que agora?

\- Porque eu te amo, Kamui - respondeu Abuto. - É incrível saber que isso está acontecendo agora e eu... Não queria voltar ao que era, apesar de eu saber que você vai.

\- Quem disse? - sorriu Kamui, estendendo a mão para que ele se deitasse sobre ele novamente. - Vamos continuar agora, que tal? E no futuro faremos em outros lugares e de outras formas.

Abuto estremeceu, mas deitou sobre ele, pegando um vidro de, lubrificante que ele usou para alargar o capitão, que era virgem, mas ainda assim Abuto ficou surpreso com o quão largo ele já era e teve um medo enorme de que o primeiro homem dele não tivesse sido Abuto, mas Kamui riu das preocupações dele e disse:

\- Eu já tenho treinado.

Abuto corou furiosamente. Céus, aquilo era demais. Kamui mal precisava de preparação porque já fazia isso por ELE há muito tempo.

\- Eu vou entrar - disse Abuto finalmente, afastando os dedos.

\- Sim - respondeu Kamui, malicioso, e Abuto se ajeitou na entrada dele e empurrou devagar, realmente surpreso com o quão fácil aquilo era e com o quanto Kamui não parecia desconfortável com isso. Na realidade, ele até gemeu bem alto quando Abuto finalmente encontrou seu ponto certo e os dois se abraçaram, continuando a mover o quadril cada vez mais rápido, os gritos de Kamui e a respiração ofegante e gemidos de Abto era tudo o que ouviam naquele quarto, enquanto ambos podia ver pelos espelhos os vários ângulos de seus corpos unidos e aquele tornava tudo tão quente que não podia aguentar.

Kamui chegou ao clímax antes dele, mas Abuto não demorou muito temo depois e os dois caíram na cama, respirando fundo. Abuto buscando a mão de Kamui e entrelaçando seus dedos sem qualquer resposta ríspida ou rejeição do líder.

\- Abuto - disse Kamui, finalmente depois de vários segundos de silêncio. - Eu planejei te seduzir, mas eu fiz isso só porque você dorme com outros homens e eu odeio isso. Eu queria que tivesse sido eu desde o começo.

\- V-você está falando sério? - perguntou Abuto, surpreso.

\- Totalmente - respondeu Kamui. - Então você concorda com isso? Ser só meu agora.

Abuto sorriu. Aquelas eram as palavras que ele tanto esperava afinal...

\- Até o dia que você se cansar de mim.

\- Então até o dia de nossas mortes - respondeu Kamui, como se aquele fosse apenas um simples fato da vida.

E era. Nada especial, só uma promessa. Uma promessa mais sincera que muitos casamento.

Um promessa que eles nunca quebrariam.


End file.
